high pressured
by dull
Summary: mereka bertemu kembali, tetapi pemuda berambut perak itu sudah tidak sama seperti dulu lagi. Souji x Yosuke.
1. Chapter 1

**High Pressured**

**Pertemuan kembali**

"Brrrmmmmm..."

Nampak seorang lelaki mengendarai motor sambil mengenakan headset ditelinganya. Bergaya santai dengan T-shirt hitam dan celana jeans selutut lengkap dengan jacket berwarna _orange_. Dari tadi kira-kira sudah dua kali putaran dilaluinya di tempat yang sama sambil memperhatikan rumah partnernya yang kira-kira sudah setahun tak ada kabarnya. Tiba-tiba pada putaran terakhir, yaitu ketiga kalinya-dia tersentak melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya.

"Souji-apa itu kau, Souji?"

Dengan cepat dia turun dari motornya dan setengah berlari seraya membuka helemnya menuju kearah lelaki yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu. Beberapa kali dia menggosok matanya untuk memastikan apa benar orang itu yang dia kenal selama ini. Rambut yang berwarna silver, mata yang bulat, bibir yang kecil dan warna kulit putih pucat. Tidak salah lagi, dia Souji, sahabat karibnya dulu.

"Yosuke-lama tidak bertemu"

Souji mengucapkan salam seraya tersenyum tipis kearah Yosuke.

"Hey, partner. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan koper itu?-hhmm...biar kutebak-aku tahu!Kau pasti berencana untuk tinggal disini lagi ya!

Yosuke berteriak riang sambil merangkul sahabatnya.

"Aaa...sebenarnya aku berniat menghabiskan tiga hari untuk berlibur disini"

"Ooww, tidak asyik!-hmm..bagaimana kalo kau menginap ditempatku saja? Soalnya, kemarin Nanako bilang kalo hari ini dia dan ayahnya berwisata dua hari dua malam di Izu. Jadi rumah ini kosong, gimana?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan mu, Yosuke"

"Tentu saja tidak, kita kan teman. Santai saja,Ok. Sini, kopermu kan kecil, taruh didepan saja"

Yosuke meletakan koper Saoji di motornya dan kemudian membonceng Saoji

"Pegangan, partner. Tarikan motor gw agak kencang hehe..!"

(Brrrrmmmmmm...!)

Motor melaju dengan kencang menuju ke kediaman Hanamura.

Yosuke sama sekali tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah senangnya karena bertemu lagi dengan Souji. Sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak berhenti mengoceh walaupun lawan bicaranya tidak terlalu banyak memberikan respon.

**Kediaman Hanamura**

"Kau pasti lelah. Mandi saja dulu, sebentar lagi makanan bakal diantar ke kamar ini, ok"

"Thanks,Yosuke. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu"

Souji melangkah kekamar mandi sambil membawa handuk yang dikeluarkanya dari dalam koper.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Satonaka?". Terdengar suara Saoji dari dalam kamar mandi,

"Hmmmffh..itu lah, bro-gw sama sekali ga ngerti isi kepala Chie. Terakhir kali, gw digampar gara-gara nyium dia di bioskop...hikzz..."

"Ha?ckckckckck..paaayyyaaahhhh... sudah hampir setahun tapi kau sama sekali belum berubah ya, Yosuke-hmmfffhh..."

Terdengar suara Saoji yang menahan tawa. Yosuke hanya bisa kesal mendengar _output_ dari sahabatnya. Memang harus diakuinya, dia masih kalah jauh dari Souji bila menyangkut wanita dan akademis. Dia pun berpikir untuk minta wejangan dari Saoji agar hubungannya denga Chie bisa berkembang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Saoji keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah..Yosuke terima ka...si..."

Beberapa saat Souji terdiam. Didepanya sudah tersedia makanan lengkap dan mengundang selera. Disana juga sudah ada Yosuke dalam posisi terlentang dilantai. Nampaknya sahabatnya ini tertidur karena menunggunya selesai mandi.

Diangkatnya Yosuke keatas tempat tidur sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari sahabatnya ini semenjak kepergiannya tahun lalu.

"Hoaaaammm..."

Lelaki berambut silver itu membaringkan badanya di atas tempat tidur. Nampaknya diapun letih dengan perjalananya. Ditariknya selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan Yosuke yang sedang tertidur disebelahnya.

**Beberapa jam Kemudian**

"Souji-ji-Souji-..."

"Hmmm-?"

Souji berusaha membuka matanya yang masih berat, pandanganya masih kabur dan samar-samar suara yang memanggilnya terdengar.

"Souji, ayo bangun!Ini aku-CHIE!"

Suara yang memanggilnya makin jelas lengkap dengan teriakan melengking yang memekakan telinga. Tampaknya Souji kedatangan tamu.

"Oh-maafkan aku Satonaka.."

Lelaki itu mengambil kacamatanya sambil menyalami sahabatnya yang datang berbondong-bondong ke dalam kamar.

"Shensei, lama tidak bertemu!Teddy sengaja kembali lagi kemari karena—"  
>"Senpai, bagaimana kabarmu?sepertinya <em>fit<em>sekali. Ingat kalau ada yang macam-macam disana panggil saja a-"

"Souji, apa kau sudah punya pacar disana?disini Yukiko masih setia menunggumu lho!Iya kan?"

"A-apa apaan sih, Chie...". Wajah Yukiko memerah.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan terlalu semangat teman-teman. Dia kan baru bangun-lihat saja tampangnya saja masih kebingungan"

Akhirnya Souji terselamatkan dengan kata-kata Yosuke barusan. Jujur saja dia masih agak kaget melihat teman-temanya sudah berkumpul dan memberondong nya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Cukup membuat pening orang yang baru saja bangun.

"Begitu kuberitahu mereka kalau kau ada dirumahku—mereka langsung bergegas kemari"

Yosuke berjalan kearah Souji dan langsung duduk disebelahnya, melingkarkan lenganya ke leher sahabatnya itu. Souji menatapnya beberapa menit dan tersenyum kecil.

Semalaman orang-orang ini menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu akhirnya beberapa dari mereka sudah tertidur. Adapun yang tersisa memilih untuk mengobrol diberanda.

"Senpai, kalau aku lulus nanti aku mungkin akan ke kota". Kanji menatap dengan serius sambil melipat tangan kedadanya.

"Aku juga, terpisah rasanya sedih sekali. Bagaimana kalau Teddy ikut dengan Shensei. Kudengar Shensei tinggal sendirian disana."

Teddy memotong pembicaraan Kanji dan malah sibuk memeluk Souji lengkap dengan tingkah manja ala gadis yang sedang puber (?).

"Apa-apaan kau beruang bodoh! Kalau kau tinggal dengannya, yang adanya kau malah merepotkan, Souji. Benar-benar tidak boleh!"

Yosuke membentak Teddy sambil memicingkan matanya. Dia bisa membayangkan betapa merepotkanya mengurus Teddy. Pasti temanya bakal melarat dan stres tiap hari.

"Hmfh, jangan dengarkan dia, Shensei. Yosuke pasti cemburu karena Teddy lebih suka tinggal dengan Shensei daripada dengannya"

Teddy menunjukan wajah yang super duper menyebalkan kearah Yosuke

"Ha-? Sini kau beruang bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba Yosuke menarik tangan Teddy kemudian siap-siap memukul beruang itu.

"Sudalah, Senpai. Tidak usah didengarkan omongan Teddy. Lagipula mana mungkin Senpai Souji tinggal sendirian."

Kanji melerai perkelahian Yosuke dan Teddy.

Beberapa saat Yosuke berpikir tentang ucapa Kanji namun kemudian dia mengerti

"Maksudmu-?Oh ya-aku mengerti!"

"Haaa!Jangan bilang padaku Shensei sudah punya pacar!"

Teddy _Freak out_ dengan pikiranya sendiri. Sementara itu Souji hanya diam melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Ckckck... Kau benar-benar partnerku Souji hehe...Katakan pada kami siapa gadis itu?"

Yosuke mendekat kearah Souji dengan pandangan menyelidiki. Souji membalas tatapan teman-temannya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak tinggal sendiri"

Souji menjawab seadanya. Meninggalkan wajah kecewa pada teman-temanya yang sedari tadi menunjukan minat yang sangat besar pada kehidupannya.

"Kalau begitu, Teddy minta alamat Shensei,ya. Biar bisa mampir kesana sekali-kali"

"..."

"..."

Suasana tiba-tiba hening sejenak. Souji melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar dan merebahkan diri diatas karpet. Dia sudah siap untuk tidur.

"Lho?Shensei kan belum menjawab pertanyaan Teddy, kok malah tidur?"

Teddy menyusul ke tempat Souji sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh temannya Souji tidak bergeming.

"Sudalah jangan ganggu Senpai,Teddy. Dia pasti masih kecapean. Biarkan Senpai istirahat. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya"

Kanji menyeret Teddy keluar dari kamar sambil berpamitan. Sementara Yosuke mengambil posisi tidur disebelah Souji.

"..."

"..."

"Maaf-"

"Ha?"

"soal tadi-aku—"

"kau-sudah hampir setahun tidak memberi kabar-"

Yosuke menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan sambil terus berbicara.

"..."

"Setidaknya sekali saja kau menelpon. Kita kan teman-",Dengan nada sedih Yosuke setengah berbisik.

"..."

Souji tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya diam melihat sahabatnya sedih karena sikapnya. Sayang sekali dia belum bisa mengatakan alasanya. Belum sekarang-.

"Oh ya, besok Yukiko mengundang kita untuk menginap sehari di ikut ya! Tidak boleh tidak!"

Lelaki berambut silver ini kaget dengan perubahan sikap sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Eee...,Ok—"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan!Besok kita akan bersenang-senang di pemandian air panas!"

Yosuke berteriak dengan kencang lengkap dengan senyum kemenangan yang memperlihatkan semua gigi putihnya.

"BERISIK!"

(BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!)

Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal guling mendarat dibelakang kepala Yosuke. Sepertinya lemparan yang cukup keras sampai lelaki itu oleng dan jatuh dengan bagian wajah menghantam lantai. Darah mengucur dari hidungnya dan wajahnya lebam. Dengan cepat Yosuke bangkit dan melihat kearah gadis yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang nyaris membentur lantai dan kaki yang terlentang. Benar-benar gaya tidur yang aneh.

"Awas kau Souji lebih baik pindah kekamarku sebelum kita habis dihajarnya"

Yosuke cepat-cepat menarik Souji dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

**Kamar Yosuke**

"Kau tidur disebelahku ya, tak apa-apakan? Disini tidak ada _extra bed_ karena jarang ada yang berkunjung"

"Tak apa"

Souji langsung naik keatas tempat tidur dan merebahkan badannya.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya aku ingin minta bantuan"

"Ah?"

Yosuke tiba-tiba menghampiri Souji yang hampir tertidur disebelahnya. Dia makin mendektakan wajahnya kearah Souji. Makin dekat-

"Cepat katakan"

Souji memecah kesunyian. Wajah Yosuke langsung berubah memelas.

"Janji jangan ketawa ya!"

"Ada apa, Yosuke?"

"Be—Begini-besok kan kita mau pergi ke penginapan-"

"Lalu..."

Souji tetap memasang wajah dinginya sedangkan Yosuke tiba-tiba memerah. Di sembunyikannya wajahnya yang tersipu malu-malu dengan tangan kanannya. Melihat tingkahnya membuat Souji makin ingin menggoda sahabatnya ini. Souji menghampiri sahabatnya kemudian menurunkan tangan kanan Yosuke yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajah malu-malunya dan menatap mata Yosuke dalam-dalam sambil setengah berbisik.

"Kau berniat melakukannya,ya?"

"Haa!, Kok tahu sih?apa terlihat jelas?

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu langsung kelabakan mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya.

"Kau pembohong yang payah, Yosuke. Lihat saja tampangmu sekarang hmmffhhh..."

Lagi-lagi Souji menggodanya sambil menahan tawa. Souji tak habis pikir Yosuke benar-benar masih polos sampai saat ini. Dia benar-benar anak yang baik.

"Kau harus menolongku!Ajarkan aku caranya!"

"?"  
>"Maksudku cara menaklukan Chie. Aku tidak mau memaksanya tapi aku juga menginginkanya-Jadi—kau harus menolongku sebagai sahabat, Ok!"<p>

Terlihat semangat yang membara dan mata yang menyala-nyala pada diri Yosuke Hanamura sekarang. Entah ini hal yang bagus atau tidak, yang pasti dia benar-benar berharap banyak pada Souji.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu—"

Lelaki berambut silver ini benar-benar tak diberikan pilihan untuk berkata TIDAK.

"_Step by Step_, _partner_"

Yosuke mengedipkan matanya.

Beberapa menit Souji mengajarkan setidak nya ilmu-ilmu dan pengalaman yang dia punya. Namun nampaknya Yosuke hanya melongo dan bingung dengan penjelasan sahabatnya itu. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang petunjuk yang diberikan Souji. Melihat hal ini, Souji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Arrgghhh!, gw ga ngerti!bagaimana kalau kau langsung tunjukan bagaimana caranya biar gw paham"

"Hee?apa kau serius?"

"Ya, tunjukan saja padaku!Praktek!"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Souji memandang bingung kepada sahabatnya. Dia tahu Yosuke memang orang yang tidak sabaran tapi ternyata sahabatnya ini juga benar-benar polos atau sangat bodoh tepatnya. Tidak dapat dipercaya!akhirnya sambil menahan tawa, Souji mau saja melakukannya

"Pertama kau datang ke kamarnya, tujuan mu untuk minta maaf, ok"

"Ya,terus—"

"Kau pegang tangannya lalu tatap matanya dalam-dalam,bilang padanya kau minta maaf atas kejadian di bioskop kemarin. Dan hari ini kau ingin menebusnya"

Seraya memberikan penjelasan, Souji juga langsung memperlihatkan pada Yosuke langkah-langkahnya. Sekarang dia sedang memegang tangan Yosuke dan menatap mata temannya dalam-dalam dan mengucapkan kalimat permohonan maaf.

"Lalu-"

Yosuke terus bertanya sambil memperhatikan cara Souji memperlakukanya. Dia berpikir ini bagus untuk referensi agar acaranya dengan Chie berjalan lancar besok.

"Kau cium tangannya—tapi ingat,pasti pada saat itu Chie masih malu-malu dan bakal menertawakanmu atau bahkan memukulmu"

"Ha!gawat kalo gitu!Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Yosuke memandang Souji dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau pegang dengan lembut pipinya kemudian kau dekatkan wajahmu kearahnya. Tatap dia dengan lembut dan makin dekat. Selanjutnya kau cium dia dengan lembut sambil tangan kirimu memegang tangan kirinya"

"Ha?"

Yosuke lagi-lagi melongo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Baiklah kali ini akan kutunjukan padamu dari langkah pertama sampai yang terakhir. Kau harus melakukanya dengan benar karena cara ini adalah 'pintu masuk' untukmu. Jangan sampai salah, Ok"

"Ok, Bos"

Yosuke segera mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja"

Terlihat senyum nakal di bibir Souji. Yosuke tidak memperdulikanya dan dengan gugup mengambil nafas panjang.

Dengan perlahan Souji menyentuh tangan kanan Yosuke. Digenggamnya tangan itu dan perlahan mencium nya. Ditatapnya mata Yosuke dalam-dalam dan perlahan lahan jarak antara mereka berdua makin tipis, sedikit lagi bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan satu sama lain. Namun kemudian Souji berhenti sejenak memandangi wajah sahabatnya yang sedari tadi diam dan tidak bicara sedikitpun. Menyadari dirinya sedang diawasi tiba-tiba Yosuke memandang balik ke arah Souji dengan wajah kesal bercampur malu.

"Ke—kenapa berhenti-?"

Yosuke memekik dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmmmffh...sudalah, yang penting kau sudah tahu kan bagaimana caranya, kan"

"A-apanya?"

Yosuke membalas kata-kata sahabatnya dengan terbata-terbata. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Coba lihat wajahmu sekarang. Merah padam, Yosuke. Merah padam"

"Gyahahahahah...!Ta—tak -kau mengada- ngada"

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu menyangkal seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan

"Terserah"

Souji menatap Yosuke dengan wajah datarnya. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Yosuke kesal.

"Sudah kubilang tidak!"

Yosuke tetap tidak mau kalah.

" Kalau begitu mau diteruskan-?tidak apa-apa kan kalau begitu"

Melihat wajah sahabatnya yang mati-matian manyangkal benar-benar memancing Souji untuk terus menggodanya. Setidaknya menurut Souji, hal ini lah yang menjadi daya tarik Yosuke.

"Bagaimana,Yo-su-ke kun?"

"A—aku bukan Kanji! Aku tidak berniat ke arah itu-"

Menghadapi tantangan Souji, Yosuke hanya bisa memikirkan alasan untuk keluar dari permainan teman nya ini. Atau tepatnya, sepertinya lelaki berambut cokelat ini lah yang tanpa sengaja memulai permainan ini dan dia tidak mau terjebak didalamnya.

"Oww, kalau begitu bukan masalah kan. Karena kau bukan 'Kanji',jadi tidak mungkin hal ini bisa mengganggumu. Benar begitu kan Yo-su-ke kun?"

Souji benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Yosuke mengikuti keinginanya. Dia tahu setelah mendengar kata-katanya barusan, pasti Yosuke tidak bisa menolak malahan bersemangat untuk membuktikan dirinya. Entah kenapa, merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan menggoda Yosuke.

"Kalau ini tantangan, maka kau akan ku ladeni So-u-ji kun"

Benar saja seperti perkiraanya, Yosuke benar-benar memakan umpanya.

"Baiklah"

Souji mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yosuke. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan Yosuke yang lagi-lagi gemetar. Napas Yosuke yang tersengal-sengal karena menahan rasa takut dapat dirasakanya. Beberapa detik terdiam-kemudian perlahan Yosuke dapat merasakan sentuhan bibir Souji yang mendarat di pipinya dengan lembut. Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba napasnya terhenti.

"Deg..deg..deg!"

Terdengar detakan jantung nya yang keras. Dengan pelan Souji melepaskan ciumanya dan bernapas pelan. Dilihatnya wajah partnernya yang merah padam. Tangan Yosuke gemetaran.

"Sampai disini saja ya 'Pelajarannya'. Aku sudah ngantuk". Souji menarik selimut

"..."

"Lebih baik kau tidur juga, Yosuke. Besok hari penting untuk mu, kan.."

Souji melirik disebelahnya, diatas tempat tidur—Yosuke menarik selimut. Dia tidak menggubris perkataan Souji. Kesunyian menyelimuti kamar itu.

**Bersambung...**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: sorry for the wait! i appreciate your reviews, here's the final chapter!  
><strong>

**Partner**

"Woi-Yosuke….apa ada yang salah denganmu..?",Chie memalingkan wajahnya dari merah padam.

"….",Yosuke terdiam dan terus menatap Chie yang terlihat malu-malu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Perlahan Chie menoleh kembali kearah Yosuke. Pemuda itu masih terus menatapnya tanpa bergeming. Matanya meneliti setiap fitur di wajah Chie dengan seksama. Mata, pipi, hidung dan bibir yang beberapa hari ini terus dipikirkanya. Wanita yang membuatnya tergila-gila-namun…kenapa-sekarang sepertinya dia mulai bimbang.

"Yosuke….?",Chie menatap kearah pemuda itu

Yosuke masih terdiam . Dia benar-benar bingung dengan dirinya sekarang. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikirannya-kenapa disaat yang genting seperti ini—tinggal sejengkal lagi dia dapat memiliki waktu yang berharga bersama Chie, namun sepertinya dia sendiri yang menghancurkannya.

(Byuuurr)

Segelas air mengguyur kepala pemuda itu—rasanya cukup untuk membebaskanya dari perangkap pikiran yang sedari tadi membuatnya seperti 'pria idiot yang tidak mampu' didepan kekasihnya. Di balik penglihatanya yang kabur dia bisa melihat Chie melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah yang memerah malu bercampur amarah yang amat besar. Yosuke menghentikan langkahnya untuk berusaha menghentikan wanita itu. Dia tahu neraka yang akan diterimanya bila dia nekat mengejar Chie yang sedang dalam mode 'Galau'.

(Slap)

Pemuda itu menampar dirinya sendiri karena membuat Chie malu. Dia sendiri masih bingung dengan hal yang mengganggunya dari tadi.

**Pemandian umum**

"Senpai—sebaiknya setelah ini kau bicara dengan Hanamura-senpai. Sedari tadi dia bersikap aneh.

"Maksudmu?",Pemuda berambut silver ini menatap bingung kearah Kanji.

"Beberap kali dia begumam sendiri dan tiba- tiba mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aneh padaku. Bukan itu saja sepertinya tadi dia mencoba—maksudku mungkin bukan itu maksudnya-",Kanji terlihat gelisah sambil pura-pura menggaruk lehernya.

Pemuda berambut silver itu masih terus menatap Kanji tanpa ekspresi. Kanji mulai merasa kurang nyaman dan tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Sepertinya dia ingin 'Mendekatiku'! Namun tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dan pergi sambil berteriak 'Terima kasih' kearahku! A-aneh kan!", Kanji menutupi pipinya yang memerah dengan lengan tangannya.

"Aku pergi dulu Tatsumi-kun", tiba-tiba Souji beranjak pergi dari pemandian. Walau sekilas sepertinya Kanji dapat melihat senyum kecil yang tersinggung di bibir Souji.

**Kamar Souji**

Pemuda berambut silver itu menatap wajah tidur partnernya. Tidak ada satu patah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya diam dan menatap Yosuke dalam diam. Beberapa menit berlalu-,dia melanglah makin dekat kearah partnernya..perlahan-lahan..Tampak tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti instingnya. Nampaknya saat ini dia terhipnotis dengan pemandangan didepan nya. Sudah setahun berlalu namun dia belum mampu menghapus perasaan nya. Pemuda ini sendiri bingung dengan hatinya.

Semakin hari dia semakin dekat—dia duduk—menatap kembali. Di bungkukannya badanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat ke arah Yosuke yang masih terlelap. Melihat dari kebiasaan nya, Souji sangat tahu bahwa ini hari yang berat untuk Yosuke. Beberapa kali partnernya bergumam dalam tidur –memanggil-manggil nama Chie sambil meminta maaf.

Pelan-pelan pemuda ini mendekatkan wajahnya sampai menyentuh dahi Yosuke.

" saja, Satonaka pasti memaafkanmu,Yosuke", Pemuda itu berbisik dan perlahan menepuk pipi partnernya.

Diperbaikinya lagi t-shirt Yosuke yang sedari tadi terangkat tinggi jauh sampai ke dada partnernya. Memperlihatkan bagian perutnya yang tidak layak tonton. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil sambil mengusap dahi Yosuke. Setelah itu dia beranjak pergi menuju koridor penginapan.

"Akh..Souji-kun—"

Terdengar suara seorang wanita di koridor. Sepertinya tidak asing bagi pemuda itu.

"Amagi-san,ada apa?", Pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang. Disana terlihat Yukiko yang sedang berdiri sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Ba—bagaimana keadaan mu…"

"Ha?"

"Eee..maksudku -a—a-apakah kau baik-baik saja di tempat tinggalmu sekarang—di kota?"

"Mm..ya disana lumayan."

"Lumayan-"

"Lumayan"

"Apa lebih baik dari pada di tempat ini?"

"…."

"Ma—maksudku suasana, tempatnya-orang-orangnya….Teman-teman—pacar?"

"Lebih menyenangkan bersama kalian disini, dan tidak terpikirkan olehku mengenai pertanyaan terakhirmu itu, Amagi-san"

"Eh?Be—begitukah…."

Wajah Yukiko berseri senang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Souji-kun"

Yukiko melenggang pergi meninggalkan Souji di koridor. Kelihatanya dia sangat puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Souji, dia senang karena setidaknya pemuda berambut silver itu tidak melupakan 'Mereka' yang dulu. Dan yang lebih penting masih ada 'harapan' untuknya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Yukiko terhenti karena dia baru mengingat hal penting yang seharusnya ditanyakannya pada Souji.

"Ah...bagaimana ini?aku lupa sama sekali soal Chie-Sebaiknya kutanyakan lagi pada Sou-"

"Miss Amagi, ternyata anda ada disini. Kami ingin mewawancarai anda terlebih dahulu, ayo kemari Miss—", beberapa wartawan dan kru dari stasiun tv sudah memeberondong Yukiko dengan antusias. Sepertinya Yukiko harus mengurungkan niatnya dulu.

"Ba—baiklah."

Gadis berambut panjang dan semampai itu pergi bersama kru tv dengan perasaan bersalah pada sahabatnya. Dia tahu seharusnya jika tadi dia tidak terlalu gugup saat berhadapan dengan Souji—mungkin setidaknya dia bisa mengingat kepentingan utamanya . Sudah setahun tidak bertemu—namun masih saja dia gugup bila berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut silver itu.

**Di pemandian air panas**

"gyahahahahha..ayo katakan padaku siapa penguasa pemdian Amagi!"

"Arrghh...A...Arghh..(blup..blup)..Yo-su-ke -a-a—ngk-aaat ak—u-du-lu dong...(blup..blup..)"

Teddy berusaha mati-matian mengambil napas. Dia mengalami sore yang buruk bersama Yosuke.

"Baiklah, beruang cemen hehehehe...", Yosuke segera menghentikan siksaan nya pada Teddy.

Teddy dengan cepat berjalan naik keatas pemandian menjauh dari Yosuke. Dia tidak habis pikir menyetujui ide gila pemuda itu untuk menetukan siapa yang paling lama bisa menahan napas di kolam air panas. Ini adalah kali terakhir dia melakukan hal ini. Teddy berusaha mengumpulkan udara masuk kedalam paru-parunya (itupun kalau benar-benar dia punya?).

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada untungnya mengikuti kata-kata Hanamura-senpai",Kanji menyerocos sambil berjalan keluar pemandian.

"Huh, kau saja yang payah. Takut kalah dariku!", Yosuke berteriak dari dalam pemandian.

"Berisik!"(Bruaaakk)

Tiba-tiba sebuah ember kayu kecil mendarat tepat di kepala Yosuke.

"Kyaaaaaa..,Yosuke!"

Suara teriakan Teddy menggema di seluruh penginapan. Disana Yosuke sudah mengambang terbujur kaku di atas kolam air panas. Nampaknya dia mengalami trauma dikepala yang cukup serius(?).

**Di kamar Souji**

"Hmmfhh...", Pemuda berambut silver itu menahan tawa geli

"Woi, jangan tertawa! rasanya ada retakan dikepalaku "(sruk..sruk).Yosuke mengosok-gosok kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Dasar, Chie! Tidak bisakah berlaku lebih lembut sedikit...", Kembali lagi Yosuke menyerocos dengan wajah kesal.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan", Souji menatap Yosuke penuh selidik.

"Ma-maksudmu? Ti—tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan..aku tidak melakukan apapun—", Yosuke segera menghindari tatapan partnernya.

"Hmm..begitukah. Ya sudalah", Souji segera kembali mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di laptop.

"Huh?", Yosuke tercengang dengan tingkah laku partnernya, Sepertinya dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Bertanya namun hanya sekedar basa-basi? Orang ini benar-benar mengesalkan!

Beberapa menit kedua sahabat ini terdiam didalam kamar. Souji sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya sedangkan Yosuke sibuk mengobati kepalanya. Setelah satu jam lebih akhirnya Yosuke angkat bicara.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan tapi-sepertinya...kupikir tadi bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukanya-kau tahu-bukan saat yang tepat...", Yosuke menggaruk lehernya seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku...tiba-tiba saja mood-ku hilang!", Mendadak Yosuke berjalan menuju tempat partnernya duduk. Dia menatap Souji dan memicingkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Ini semua salahmu!", Yosuke menunjuk kearah partnernya. Souji melihat kearahnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ajaran mu itu menyesatkan!Pokoknya lupakan saja kejadian hari ini!"

Yosuke berjalan kembali kearah tempat tidurnya kemudian berbaring disana masih dengan wajah kesal.

"Biasanya cara itu selalu berhasil, partner. Mungkin-jangan bilang padaku tiba-tiba kau ketakutan?"

"Haa?Aku tidak ketakutan tahu!Aku hanya kaget saja tiba-tiba wajah mu muncul!Membuatku kehilangan Mood!", Yosuke berteriak kesal

"Hmmffhh-!",Pemuda berambut silver itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul meja didepannya. Hampir saja Laptop nya jatuh, hal itu langsung membuatnya sadar.

"Apa-apaan kau, seharusnya kau merasa bersalah!"

"hmfh...", pemuda berambut silver itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Ok—kalau begitu maafkan aku (Hmmffhh...)"

"Hufhh...sudalah-aku mau ganggu", Yosuke menutup mata dengan lengannya.

Souji kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Beberapa jam kemudian dia milirik kearah partnernya. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hei..Yosuke-jangan lupakan aku ya,partner", Souji memasukan laptopnya kedalam tas dan mengambil jaket abu-abu diatas meja. Perlahan dia menuju pintu keluar.

"Woi,partner. Kau tidakberniat pergi begitu saja kan?"

"A—"

Souji kaget mendengar suara Yosuke yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan melihat partnernya duduk diatas tempat tidur—menatap dirinya. Sepertinya dia sangat marah.

"Kanji bilang padaku kalau kau akan pulang hari ini"

"Ya"

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan"

"..."

Souji hanya diam saja dan menatap patnernya. Tiba-tiba Yosuke berjalan menghampiri dia

"Setahun kau tidak memberi kabar lalu kau akan pergi begitu saja?", Yosuke mencengkram leher jacket Souji.

"Kupikir tadi kau akan memberitahuku langsung- bukankah kita partner ?"

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi—tidak boleh ketinggalan kereta"

Souji melepaskan cengkraman Yosuke dan berjalan keluar dari pintu kamar nya.

"Si—sial!", Pemuda yang ditinggalkan itu menyeka air matanya dengan lengannya.

**Besok paginya**

"Woi, Yosuke!angkat badanmu yang pemalas itu!"

"Argghh..berisik!"

"Woi,berani sekali kau!Ayo bangun!"

(Sraakk)

Chie menarik selimut Yosuke dan menarik kedua tangan pemuda itu. Akhirnya Yosuke bangun dengan mata bengkak.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?Katakan padaku siapa yang mengerjaimu?", Gadis berambut pendek itu mengacungkan tangan nya yang terkepal.

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Telingaku sakit,tahu",Pemuda itu menutup kupingnya.

"Uhuk...em—ehem..dengar ya, kau tidak usah sedih lagi-aku sudah memaafkan mu kok...",Chie berbicara dengan gaya malu-malu.

"He?"

"Iya-,Souji sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku jadi...tidak apa-apa...Maaf karena sudah memarahimu"

"..."

"Woi, dengar tidak!"

Yosuke sama sekali tidak bergeming dia hanya terdiam dan berusaha mencerna kata-kata Chie.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Chie",Yosuke bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dengan cepat dia mencuci muka dan berkumur. Diambilnya t-shirt merah dalam tas nya dan dipakainya dengan buru-buru. Tak lupa dibawanya dompet yang tergeletak dekat tempat tidur. Dia bergegas keluar.

"Yosuke!Kau mau kemana?", Chie mengejarnya dari belakang dengan memasang tampang bingung.

"Aku harus pergi ketempatnya, Chie",Yosuke terus berlari keluar

"Si—siapa?", Chie bertambah bingung

"Ke tempat partnerku"

**Tamat**


End file.
